Confusion
by OrangeHoodieGirl
Summary: HaHa yall are stuck with another 34 fic. But this is for my friend Stripes who is drifiting away from 34ness. also containes 25 and 1lizzie
1. Default Chapter

Orange Hoodie Girl: Hi peoples! You might know me from Kooky34Girl's stories. She's my best friend. So hi!

4: Shut up

OHG: Don't pay attention to the short stack Aussie on the couch. He's a major grump.

4: Ah am not!

OHG: Yah sure also cause he is in love with Kuki

4: am not!

OHG: are 2!

2: did someone call me?

OHG: No! Go away!

2: Fine don't lose your cool

OHG: Sorry, are too

4: Ah am not in luv with #3 and never will be!!!

3: Never?!

Kooky34Girl:Whats going on

OHG: Nothin

3: He said he didn't like me! starts sobbing

OHG & Kooky Girl: There there its okay.

3:fire eyes I'll get you numbuh 4!!!!

OHG: Run 4 Run! looks at Kooky34Girl

Kooky Girl: want some ice cream?

OHG. Duh

walk away with screaming in the background

…………………………………………………………..

"Cruddy televisiton!" Wallabee Beatles muttered

giving the TV in his room a strong kick.(a.n I know numbuh 4 doesn't have a T.V in his room but…..)

Then the picture came back on clearly.

"Now that more loike it" He said to him self grinning.

But right when he plopped down on the wrestling mat to watch

"Bloody Violence Galore" The TV fell off the tiny table

that held it up. Numbuh 4 then muttered some words that a normal

(not that numbuh 4 was normal but that different) 11 year old

should not mutter. Just as he was about to go ask numbuh

2 if he could wacth

it in his room considering numbuh 3 was hogging the one

in the main room watching a cruddy Rainbow Monkey

marathon. "Wheee whooo whee whoo" the Kids Next

Door alarm went screeching off. "Danger alert

Danger alert!" who is that personhe thought.

A stern British voice interrupted his train of

thought " Come on numbuh 4 we don't have much

time!" He felt him self being pulled be the hoodie

and pushed into the Kids Next Door c.o.o.l.b.u.s

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I must be honest most of my chapters won't be long so if u don't like short chapters u may not want to read this story.

Ps. Please reviw! If I don't get more than 3 reviews I won't continue. Except if your 1 of those really evil people whose lives are based on hurting peoples feelings. (Or feelers as I say most of the time)

Bye-Bye!


	2. umm

OHG: OMG!!!!!!!! THANX so much for all the reviews!!!!!!! I didn't even expect one!!!!!! Ya'll rock!!!!!!!!!

4: Oh you cruddy people!!!!!! You weren't supposed review her so then she'd by all sad!!!

OHG: frowns at numbuh 4 then pushes him into a broom closet and locks the door

4: muffled voice Hey let me out of here you cruddy Sheila!!!!!

OHG: whistling innocently

5: Hey girl, whats up?

OHG: the sun, the moon, the stars, the sky…..

5: rolls eyes U sound like numbuh 2

3: hey guys! Wanna see my new rainbow monkey!?

5: numbuh 5's got nothing better to do

OHG: I'm with you.

3,5 & OHG: walk away

3: hey, where's numbuh 4?

OHG: smiles who knows.

4: still screaming in the broom closet

Numbuh 4 did is best not to through up

as he sat in he's seat on the Kids Next Door

c.o.o.l.b.u.s . numbuh 2 must be really

hyper today for the fact that he's driving

a bazillion miles per hour Suddenly he

saw a green and black blur running up and

and the alse sing…. Oohh No! THE RAINBOW

MONKEY THEAM SONG!!!! (actually I love

rainbow monkeys but this is numbuh 4's story

not mine) the blur stopped right in fornt of him, " hi numbuh 4"

He looked up and came face to with numbuh 3 the

Japanese Sheila that as we all know numbuh 4 has

A major crush on.(a.n 4: I don't like numbuh 3!!!! OHG: sure, whatever)

"oh uh hey numbuh 3" He just could

Not stop staring! "umm numbuh 4 why are u staring at me? Do

I have something on my face?!" She started rubbing one of her

oversized green sleeves all over her face. " umm sorry numbuh 3 there's

nothing on your face." Numbuh 3 shrugged and ran

off skipping and singing again. Suddenly there was a small chuckle

next to him. "What is u laughing at?!" He turned to face numbuh

5, who looked like she was trying to not to burst out

Laughing " Numbuh 4, u like numbuh 3 don't u"

"I…I…..

OHG: oh cliff hanger. MMWWAHAHA!!!

Numbuhs 1-5 crouch in cornor really freaked out

OHG: what

1: don't u have to call your boy friend or something?

OHG: oh yah! Thanx guys

Well bye!

OHG: wait a second; I don't have a boy friend

1-5: Ummm……..


End file.
